


marvin's room

by Oxygen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, and junkrat is... gay, hana's a gaming prodigy, loud crude stressed out strung out etc. etc, mako takes down an omnic with a chainsaw for a hand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxygen/pseuds/Oxygen
Summary: codename: "hana mako jamie cinematic universe"cusp of the omnic crisis AU. set in straya, everyone's roughly the same age. near-modern feel.chapters are short and self-contained, but tie into a bigger theme: junkrat is a hopeless romantic





	1. Chapter 1

Hana’s ahead of Jamie by only a few meters, and the storeowner, an Indian guy with half a head of hair, is trailing far behind. Trails further behind every second. They make it around the bend, twist through some alleyways, and bust into an empty McDonalds, huffing and laughing.

Hana slumps over in her chair and slaps his thigh. “Did you-- did you see the look on his face?” He sure did. Eyes wide, mouth wider, as some dirty punks burn his trash in the middle of the rain.

“We can’t keep on doing this Hana,” he says, with absolutely no legitimacy, grin still plastered wide on his face. “We have t-- we have to get real jobs, you know, you hafta do  _ something _ with that videogame addiction of yours. Damn thing’s eating through the income faster than I can ring up disgusting--” he takes in a sharp breath, ”and I mean  _ disgusting _ , old men at that damn station.”

“And you, Mr. Fawkes!” She says, shrill and dramatic, no real menace in her voice either, “ _ You _ need to practice what you preach! In general, I mean.” He feels the conversation quickly going elsewhere. “You’ve been talking this and that on Twitter about,” she lays down the accent ludicrously thick, “‘ _ that big, ol’, thick-skulled lug’ _ , or ‘ _ that pig _ ’, or ‘ _ that hunk of a man who I want to have nail me down _ ’, and I don’t see much progress there!”

When he makes some miserable noise and hangs his head, she snorts. Giggles a bit. Giggles a lot. She’s drunk. “It’s really not that hard, just… give me.” She paws at his pockets. Fishes out the phone.

“You can tell your friends how much of a thirsty toad you are, or…” She’s swiping and tapping and waving her arms around way too fast for him to stop her.

“You can tell it to him-- you know, directly?” She hands him the phone. New direct message, to one Mako Rutledge:

 

_ wanna fuck? _

 

She didn’t hit send. Maybe she wants to give him the honor. Maybe she wants to prove to him how much of a chickenshit he is. He looks at the message, then her, then it again like some kind of dumb, drunken fish, mouth slightly agape.

It’s too much for now.

She’s sweaty, and disgusting,  _ and  _ drunk. He tells her that much. She winks at him. Better sweaty and disgusting than sweaty, disgusting, and a coward.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mate, what… is this?”

 

Half of the apartment complex is gone. Big hole in the side of it, smoke pouring out. Fire smouldering underneath. Things like this don’t just happen. Things like this don’t just  _ happen _ .

Mako grunts in agreement. Guess he was thinking out loud.

“Omnics,” the big lug states. “They’ve been getting aggressive.”

Jamie turns to face him. His prosthetic arm twitches. “You sure about that? Heard that from one of your rebel friends?”

“Sure as I can be.”

Jamie faces the carnage again. Grinds his teeth. Lets out a breathy  _ fuck _ .


	3. Chapter 3

“Let’s start from the beginning.”

A sharp pain crackles through his leg like lightning. He winces. She lets him recover with a blank stare. Hands in her black peacoat.

“I was hanging with me mate Hana, you know, the lovely little lady over there,” he motions to the waiting area outside. “Not attending calculus class, it’s dreadfully boring which I imagine you can sympath--” She can’t. She’s leaving the room.

“Hold on, hold on! You said we had information that could be worth your money, and aye, I believe we do. It’s just… the morphine talking.” She’s halfway through opening the door when he really cuts to the chase.

“The omnics. Two of them.” This gets her to pause. Good, Jamie, good. “They’re about the height of this room, look sort of like you and I, but they were crawling along the floor very slowly. Back legs and some of the circuitry in their heads must have been fucked with.

“They seemed docile despite their size and all. Hana’s been wanting to get her hands on omnic parts for a while, so we approach them. Nearest grabs her leg. Its head goes blue, just bright, bright blue, and begins to beep.”

He’s got her full attention now. “That’s when the swarm comes down on us. Hana tells me they’re nanobots or something, I really couldn’t tell you. Looked like a cloud of black insects and made a low noise, like this,” he hums deep, feeling the rumble in his chest. “Bots start getting back on their feet too. One’s stitching its leg up, and the other is coming at us with some sort of weapon.

He falters. “Hana… pulls out a gun. Little peashooter, kinda pitiful against a beast the height of a room-- but she gets a few lucky shots in, slows it down until the armed guys showed up. It’s a bit of a blur here, that bot… y’know, it got me.” He chuckles weakly and motions at his right arm and leg. Or what’s left of them.

There’s a heavy silence between them after that. He had her full attention, but none of her thoughts. No _thanks, Jamie, this is useful material_ , or thanks, _Jamie, for staying awake long enough to tell you all of this_ , or _thanks, Jamie, for being a fucking idiot and getting your limbs chopped off for a bit of information on some damned bots._

Just her black sunglasses, her blank stare, and her hands in her blank, black peacoat.

It feels like a full hour before he hears a beep. Something lights up in her hair. It’s an earpiece.

“That will suffice, Jamison,” she says, and begins leaving. He lurches forwards, but the wires and the exhaustion push him back down.

“Hey, what about our pay?!”

She briefly turns to him. “An agent will deliver it in due time.”

She walks out despite his protests, and treats Hana with a similarly cold shoulder. He can see Hana gesturing wildly around her, attempting to obstruct her way, and the staff eventually has to pull her away. She shoots Jamie a wild glance.

He’s breathing heavily. He can hear the monitor picking up the pace, beeping quicker and louder, just like the damned omnic.


	4. Chapter 4

Let’s start from the beginning. 

 

Jamie is born to an incredibly absent mother and a seemingly nonexistent father somewhere in the Melbourne area. He’s not  _ Jamie _ then, but that’s irrelevant. His grandmother gains custody of him. She’s sweet and does her best, but really can’t stop the boy from going down the path he’s chosen.

 

Maybe that’s too early.

 

Mako, a rough guy who just about towers over him, offers him a durry. They’re taking a break in between lawn jobs, resting in the client’s patio.

“Ain’t old enough for one of those, y’know,” Jamie says coyly. Mako huffs, as if to say  _ suit yourself _ , and stuffs the packet back in his pocket.

“Fuckin’-- I’m messing with ya. Bring ‘em back out. I’ll take one, laws be damned.”

Jamie lights one up, cupping his hand around the flame despite there being no real need to. There’s a moment of peace between between them as they smoke some out under the merciless Australian sun. Just a moment, though. It’s usually not very quiet around Jamison Fawkes, but for once, he isn’t the party that gets the ball rolling.

“Neither am I.” Mako pipes up.

“Hmm?”

“I’m not old enough for a cig either.”

“Aha! Pegged you for a rebel, I did.” Jamie springs up. The ashes scatter around him “Reckoned you were way older though, no offense intended. Maybe a truck driver on the side or something, you look the sort. Big, burly, gruff, no problem with yelling at some pesky pedestr-- Say, what are you doing lawnwork for then, if you’re, what, 17?”

“Same as you. Same as anyone our age working odd jobs.”

Jamie leans back on the balls of his feet. Huh.

 

“Hey, I don’t really know much about you-- not that it’s necessary for a job like this-- but you seem like an alright guy. Knows where I’m coming from and all of that.” He pauses for a second. ”Wanna come over to my mate’s place this Friday? Hana, she’s a real nice gal. Havin’ a big party. We can drink a few and the food’s free. ”

Mako takes a drag of his cigarette. Doesn’t seem taken aback or anything, uncommon reaction to the notorious Jamison Fawkes, but he isn’t saying anything either. Come on, come on,  _ come on, ah fuck maybe he’s thinking up a simple way to turn me d _ …

Mako… laughs. It’s a short, quiet, congenial huff.

“Yeah, that sounds nice.”

 

Fast forward. A tropical beat plays on the speakers, loud enough to drown his words, loud enough to drown the lights. The lights, they… they’re everywhere, they flash on Hana’s face, hair all over the place, solo cup in one hand, other on the turntables-- they flash on Mako, who walks towards him, pushing through the crowd over to him. Big grin on his face.

Said he heard Jamie calling him. Jamie asks him if he’s having a good time. Mako says it’s the best he’s ever had. Has he gone to the kitchen yet? Strong stuff! How do Hana’s parents let her do this, anyway?

Don’t care enough, Jamie yells, words carried away in the music. Mako says  _ really? wow! _ , and disappears into the crowd again. A guy brushes against the big lug, intentionally. Mako flashes him a look that’s downright…  _ god. _ It’s good. It’s really good, a big, dark, dangerous grin, and he’s… he’s jealous. Also drunk. Both of them are drunk and he’s reading too much into this. Or maybe not enough. 

His vision blurs around the edges.


	5. Chapter 5

 

“Knew you’d like them.”

They’re in Mako’s room. The big guy’s showing off his marine skeletal collection to Jamie. Small shark jaws, lots of shark teeth, some crab shells, buffed and polished and preserved for all of eternity. 

Jamie’s weaving a shark tooth between his fingers-- Bit of talent and dexterity it requires, you know, to not get the serrated edges snagged in the webs of the fingers.

“Yeah, big guy? And how’d you know that?”

“You’re a nerd, just like me.”

Jamie stops, tooth precariously between his index and middle finger. “Am not. Neither are you. Saw you enjoying the footie match last night.”

Mako laughs. “Oh, I was enjoying the players alright. Don’t need to know shit about the sport for that, though.”

 

Oh.

_ Oh! _

Well, that makes things easier.

 

“Tell you what, I’ll be honest. I, Jamison Fawkes, am a bit of a nerd at heart.”

He puts the shark tooth down. ”You heard that right, loudmouth Bogan Fawkes gets a real kick out of chemistry, pure mathematics too if I’m on enough adderall. Should have to go without saying I love trashy old movies and romance novels  _ almost  _ as much as I love boys... and I’d rather spend the day enjoying all three, and  _ maybe  _ even a proper education, than, say, mouthing off some punks who ripped me off on a deal or haggling with our complete shitcunt of a boss for better hours. Which is what my life has devolved into.”

That, and building shoddy explosives for the rebels after he got his limbs hacked off, but Mako already knows that.

Jamie leans in after a pause. “You’ve got to tell me a bit about yourself now. Give me a glimpse into the inner machinations of Mako Rutledge. Otherwise, it’s not fair.”

Mako sighs. “I don’t have that much to say. I… Like cooking stuff. Like listening to metal. Like animals too. Bet you could tell that. Picked up all of the skeletons here from the beach, shit’s taken… hours and hours, you don’t just find them lying around on the beach.” 

He pauses, searching for words. “Used to be shy and got red in the face any time anyone asked me anything, ‘till I realized that’s no way to go through life. I still keep to myself, but it’s… different. Been different since I joined the rebel front. Since I’ve… had to fend for myself.”

 

A memory. The pig mask peering through the storm of nanobots. A silhouette like his, a thick, statuesque figure with his hands down at his side, is impossible to miss. Impossible to forget. They lock eyes, the rebel shouts  _ Jamie? _ , and lifts his shrapnel gun at the nearest omnic.

 

“...Say, ol’ pigface, I think this is the most I’ve heard out of you since we’ve met.” Not literally. But he knows what Jamie means.

“Mm.”

“I mean, considering everything, it’s weird I don’t know the color of your underwear at this point, nevermind that you like metal. You’ve carted me off a battlefield with half me limbs gone, and we’re pretty much attached to the hip now, especially with all of the rebel business.”

“Don’t need to talk a lot, all things considered.”

The implication is obvious. “You rude fuck!” Jamie punches him playfully. “I’ll let you know I keep at least half of my thoughts out of my mouth.””

Mako chuckles. “I’m serious. You’re always busy building something, or I’m on a job. Got a personality to keep up too. It doesn’t allow for much  _ real  _ conversation.”

It’s true. They spend a lot of time together, but none of it is like this. Not private, not relaxed, not genuine. Not..

“Guess you’re right.” He grumbles. ”However, I’d l--” Jamie stops himself.

“You’d what?”

Jamie’s left with his mouth hanging open. It was a half-baked plan that’s he’s not ready to go through with. He snaps his jaw shut.

“Forget it.”

This isn’t some cheesy movie or romance novel Jamie likes to indulge in. Mako’s not going to ask questions. The conversation moves on. Life moves on.


	6. Chapter 6

But Jamie doesn’t move on.

 

It’s ridiculous. He doesn’t even know why he feels like this for the big lug. Doesn’t even know what he feels. 

And to hell with analyzing his emotions.

_ For a romantic, you sure don’t dream very big! _

 

-

 

It’s his 18th birthday. Months before the incident with the omnics. They’re having a little party, just the three of them-- Hana, Mako, and Jamie-- nothing like the first one they found themselves at. 

Mako and Jamie are friends now. Not close like Hana and Jamie are, but it’s something. They do a lot of lawn work together, found out they go to school together too (the very few times they show up, at least.) 

Mako’s a quiet guy. Quiet might not be the right word-- concise is better. Gets his thoughts out in ten words max, grunts preferred. Jamie can’t get into his head no matter what, can’t seem to tell if Mako wants him to fuck off or continue talking, but it doesn’t matter much. There are more important things in life, like sports, and drinking in Hana’s run down apartment, and getting their paycheck at the end of the week. If Mako isn’t being as open with his emotions as he wants to be, that’s on him. Jamie will focus on himself instead.

That’s what he likes to tell himself, at least. What he lets himself believe as he edges closer to the man as they sit together on the couch.

They’re all watching the latest footie match when the government intermission cuts in.

_ All residents in the Perth Metropolitan Region are to remain in their homes until further notice. Doors must be locked, and all electronics powered off. Unknown robotic assail-- _

The TV powers off, as do the lights, and seemingly everything else powered by the central system. The three of them share frantic looks. Hana hops up from the couch and peels the curtain back.

The night is much, much darker.

“Whole grid must have buzzed out,” Mako comments.

An uncomfortable silence falls between them. Jamie pulls out his lighter. Starts a little flame.

“Wanna… stay in here? Or get out there and start investigating?”

He doesn’t have to say it twice.


	7. Chapter 7

Omnics, they’re called. Damn bots from some old factory no one bothered to shut down properly. Except now, they’re cropping up everywhere.

They attack civilians and squat on plots of lands. Some cities turn into ghost towns, others are overrun by militia and on strict curfews that barely keep society together.

The three of them are more lucky. Their little slice of ‘Straya fairs well, being one of the more robust areas. Life goes on as it always has for them (at least, up until a point.)

 

-

 

Hana just about breaks down the door one night. He gets up from his spot, expecting to see her to be covered head to toe in blood. Instead, she grabs him in a rib-breaking hug, laughing and grinning and crying. He staggers back and conveniently falls on the couch. Hana burrows her face in his sweater.

“We did it! We’re going international!”

He’s grinning too, not entirely sure what she means, but the excitement is contagious. 

“Hold up, hold up. This is about the tournament you were at, right?”

“Yeah! You should have been there, Jamie! We-- god, at the last moment, she-- we were this close to losing, but-- I can’t…”

Jamie lowers his hands around her. It’s good to see her like this. Nice change of pace from her locked in her room, dirty dishes stacked up to the ceiling, and him out of work as his shit prosthetics make near everything impossible.

She apologizes some, and he laughs, letting her know it’s alright. She goes into detail, doing a play-by-play of the moments leading up to the decisive victory. Lots of jargon he doesn’t get, but nods enthusiastically along to.  

“And,” she pulls out her phone. Shows him a picture of some banner above the tournament stage. Isn’t really sure what he’s looking at until she points at the cash prize. Hell of a lot of zeroes.

“Half of that goes to getting you a better arm and leg.”

Jamie is…

He props himself up as best as he can. Hana peels herself from him, sitting crosslegged on the couch with a dopey smile and tears down her face.

“Hana, this could… I mean, that’s a lot of…”

It’s his turn to stumble over his words.

“I mean.. do you... mean it? You’re not messing with me now, are you?”

She nods. “When have I ever lied to you?”

 

Hana has to go to South Korea for two weeks, but there’s nothing depressing about it. He keeps the grand tournament stream on every second of the day, eager to hear any news about her team even if he doesn’t understand any of the jargon the newscasters throw around and has a hard time keeping up with the subtitles.

Mako comes over. Watches the final tournament with him. Mako knows more about videogames than he does, so he explains the stuff to Jamie in between their cheering and heckling. There’s a tense moment at the end where it seems like the other team is gaining foot, but Hana shuts them down effectively, and the match is won.

Hana faces the cameras, confetti in her hair, robe slung around her shoulders, trophy raised high in the air. 

“Jamie! Mako! I know you’re watching!” she shouts in English.

“This is for you!” 


End file.
